A Dragon of Legends
by BlackedOutLove
Summary: A boy dreams of his dragon, only to awake to be lead by his leader. (An EXO story, featuring the pairing, Taoris.)


**M**ine

**O**ne-shot

* * *

He circled around me, his eyes never straying from my being. My breathing was becoming shorter and shallower the more he stared at me. He wants me. My heart skips a beat. His eyes are burning me with the intensity. I barely lift my eyes, to met with the reptilian like eyes, and my breath catches in my throat.

The pupil shrinks with want when I darted my tongue out to wet my lips. His blonde dusted hair falls just above his eyes, and the large wings flare on his back as I move slightly. I knew I shouldn't have accepted the statue from that witch. He came from the statue, he came for me. The talons on his hands click against the hard wood floor when he tries to come closer. I glance at him once more, to see that determination has replaced the want within the dragon's eyes.

"Meus sodalist…," the dragon rumbled deeply from his chest. I almost tilted my head as I didn't understand what he had said. But when his hand lifted off of the floor, and reached to touch my cheek, I was pretty sure what he said.

"Pl-please don't h-hurt me," I whimper as the thick black talons gently trail down my face. Then I felt his hot breath on my neck, but I didn't feel the bite of sharp jagged teeth in my jugular as I thought I would have. A shiver racked my figure as I feel the rough velvet of the dragon's tongue stroke my throat. The dragon moved closer to me, his chest pressed right against mine, and I could feel the vibrating of his rib cage. It was as if he was purring.

"Olfacies delectabile," the dragon muttered against my throat, and I had to seal off a whine as he brushed his nose just under my ear. I open my eyes, which I didn't even notice had closed, to see the dragon's wings flaring out even more. I could see the thin veins running through the skin like leather between the barbs. I reached my hand up, very cautiously, with the dragon's teeth near my neck, and placed it in the blondish hair of his head. A grunt followed by the dragon pushing his head into my hand again told me he liked it.

"Just…don't do anything that could hurt me," I whispered, even though I knew the dragon didn't understand. My legs were quickly turning into jelly as the dragon's arms, inflamed with black scales, wrapped around my waist. Securing my body to the dragon's tall, lanky body, I felt ever muscle shift and could feel his abnormally high body heat leak into my body. My hands slowly, but very carefully, ran through the blonde hair, and down the dragons back, touching the wings' bases that attached them to the dragon's back.

A loud rumble and a sharp nip to the shoulder had me shuddering as I run my fingers along the seams of wings on the dragon's back. I knew that I shouldn't be attracted to this man…dragon…creature. But it was as if he was a part of me. And just then the dragon hummed into my collarbone, and placed a gentle kiss against there. He was being very gentle.

His clawed hand slide down my chest, and toyed with my shirt hem. My breath catches, and it seems the dragon didn't want to scare me, so he moved his hand away, bringing it to pull the shirt away from my shoulder more. I didn't understand what was happening to me. My body was heating up, and my mind was becoming hazy.

A moan claws its way out of my throat as the dragon drags his rough tongue over the shell of my ear. When my hands traveled down the broad chest of the dragon, he sort of purred with content. And it would seem that the dragon took that as permission to slide his hand under my shirt. A strangled gasp flew from my mouth as his cold talons circled around my nipple.

Before I could even let out another sound, his claw pierced my shirt, and ripped it down the middle. With a quick brush of his strong hands, the torn shirt fell from my shoulders and onto the floor. Leaving me bare from the waist up, the dragon's eyes roamed my chest, pupils slightly contracting when they spotted my nipples and marked shoulders. He wanted more of me.

He leaned forward and attached himself to one of my nipples. My head goes back, and my arms fall from their place around his shoulders to clutch at my own jeans. I didn't want to mark the dragon in fear of what he might do to me.

The dragon steps forward and I step back. It becomes a dance and then I'm falling onto my bed. A quick flick of the dragon's clawed hand, and he caught me a few inches away from the fluffy surface of the bed. Laying me down, he sets into marking my chest. My nipples were hard and rosy red, as he licked and sucked on them. Tears swelling within my eyes at the pleasure, I reach around the blonde to brush against his wing bases once more. I felt the full body shudder that ran down the dragon's body.

"Expandit crura, feminam...," I had no clue what he wanted, until the large tail nudged my right leg, and I parted my jean clad legs slowly. It must have been painfully slow for the dragon, because he groaned and pulled on my bud. A raw scream ripped its way from my throat as unexpected pleasure raced through my veins. The dragon raised his head, and the eyes of the male just contracted, making me flush as a smirk formed on his handsome face.

Traveling down my torso, the blonde dragon dug his claws into my jeans, tearing them apart to get at my flesh incased within. My boxers went flying, and my jeans lay in shreds on the bed. He licked his lips, and raked his eyes over my body.

My face flushed, my hard and rosy nipples stood out on my pale skin, and my cock stood at attention for the dragon. I move to cover myself, but was denied that right.

"Non operiet te, tu splendidis." He growled deeply, and the heat in my body flared higher. Swooping down, he begins to pepper open-mouthed kisses to my hips. Dragging himself even lower to my member, where I wanted him to touch the most.

Looking at me, from under his bangs, the dragon licked at my cock. My hands ball into fists in the sheets of the bed; it was delightful how much heat flooded me in that one touch. Nuzzling my inner thigh, he wraps a hand around my cock and begins to stroke it roughly; only stopping for a short second to flip me over onto my hands and knees. My heart stopped for a moment, before re-starting and thumping so loud, I was sure the dragon could hear it. I blush brightly as I feel sharp teeth nip my ass. I look back, and the dragon just licked up the cleft. Making my head drop as moans began to pour from my voice box.

"Ah~! Hmmm, shit! I ca~ I ha-never had-AH!-sex befo- Hmm~!" My vocabulary was failing me. As the dragon's sand paper tongue found my pucker, and gave it a lick and even pushed his tongue in slightly. Leaving me to toss my head side to side, in pleasure. The dragon continued as he rimmed me, and fondled my cock with his hand. I wasn't sure how long I could handle it.

Then suddenly he stopped, I rear back to try to see what was going on, but he then mounted me.

"Alto spiritus, coeunt, ego amare," and then he slammed into my ass. The pain ripped through me, and I could have died right then and there. The pain of feeling as if you were being split in half. But the dragon began to press fluttering kisses along my shoulders, and his wings opened more and settled around us. It blocked out the sun more, and gave me a feeling of safety.

The pain slowly faded, and I could have moaned as the dragon moved slightly. And just as I was going to speak, the dragon's teeth found the back of my neck.

My blood pressure spiked, and the dragon pulled his hips back and snapped them forward. His cock was long and it caressed my prostate slightly every time he moved into me. I couldn't move much, but my voice just flowed from me like water in a river.

"Ah! Hmm, shit, faster! MORE! There, harder…ah~more~hmm! AH! HARDER!" I moaned and mewled for his pace to become faster and for him to put more strength into the thrusts. He followed my directions, and I could feel his chest vibrating against my back. He was growling.

My climax was building up, and it was pushing me closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. I felt the muscles in the dragon's stomach coiling within. We were both about to fall from the cliff. And then with that one thrust, we both fell.

"Ahhhh-"

-/~*~\-

"-hhhhh!" Tao bolted straight up from his bed. His boxers warm and sticky from his orgasm. Tao's panda like eyes scanned the room, and blushed brightly. He had just had a dream about their leader…fucking him.

Tao knew that their leader didn't know of his feelings for him. Tao's hopes dropped slightly as he had seen a picture of the infamous 'Kray' couple on the internet. He had tried to take his mind off of it by looking up legends about dragons, just as his leader was referred to as a dragon. He had come across a legend of a boy being given a dragon statue by an old gypsy. And just as the boy was going to sleep, the dragon statue came to life and took the boy as his mate.

Then after that, Tao had looked up Taoris moments to calm his nerves. It was something he liked to do, to know that the fans shared his feelings with being paired with Kris.

Tao rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and groaned as the warm cum made his boxers stick to his thighs. Throwing the blankets off of himself, Tao stripped himself of his dirty boxers and placed new ones on. Looking around the room once more, Tao froze, stunned to the core.

There in the doorway leaning against the door frame was his leader…Kris. And by the smirk that was on his face, Tao knew that Kris had heard his moaning.

"Now, Tao, just what were you moaning about that's making you change your boxer?" Kris questioned, closing the door behind him and locking it. Tao's eyes widened in shock as his leader closes in on him.

"N-not-nothing, Ca-capt-captain." Tao stuttered.

"Hmm, from what I found on your laptop, I wouldn't say it was nothing…" Kris inquired. Tao gulped.

"Lets test out the legend, shall we?"

* * *

Kekeke, I don't believe that I wrote smut…and I'm not even good at it! *bows head in shame* I am working on it though! Comment and tell me what I need to work on okay?! I love all input, as long as you are not a flamer! I WELCOME YOU!

~BlackOut


End file.
